The Captain's Chair
by IchthusFish
Summary: Exploring a friendship moment from Cold Front. POV based.
1. Ensign Travis Mayweather

Beta: MisterB

Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise in any way shape or form. It belongs entirely to Paramount. This is just for fun. I think that fanfic is a good way to explore what happens in between, and as a result of, the episodes. So, on with the exploration.

Spoilers: Cold Front

Notes: Based on my favourite scene in the whole of Season One, and the moment I became a dedicated Malcolm Reed fan. Just for fun. Thanks to **volley** for talking me into posting this.

* * *

**The Captain's Chair**

Part One - Ensign Travis Mayweather

"You have the bridge Ensign." The Lieutenant gives me a curt nod as he leaves the bridge, and I continue with my work, thinking nothing more of the instructions I have been given.

"Aren't you gonna take the chair?"

Hoshi's question takes me by surprise. She is speaking in her most conspiratorial voice, accompanied by her 'innocent little girl' look. Her tone implies fun and mischief. She can't possibly mean…

"What?" I feign innocence.

"You're in command." She does mean that!

I look around at the chair in question. The Captain's Chair. The seat of all authority. The centre of the universe. Tempting… Very tempting. But I just grin and shake my head with a little laugh, trying to sound convincing.

"I'm fine right here."

"Haven't you ever wondered what it's like?"

Well, of course I've wondered. Hasn't everyone? What would it be like, even just for one moment? But that's not what I'm supposed to be doing right now.

"I can wait till I'm promoted." Maybe if I say it like I mean it then I will believe that I mean it.

"Okay." She's sucking her teeth, and drawing the word out. Baiting me. Daring me. She's not buying my "I'm fine where I am" routine.

Heck, I'm not even buying it! Well maybe it will be ok. Just for one minute. Who's going to know? I mean, I am in command here. So I'm trying not to let her talk me into it and I've just talked myself into it. With a grin I can't stop I secure my station, and move to centre of all power.

Wow! This feels good. Really comfortable chair I've gotta admit. Wonder if I can get one like it for the helm.

Hoshi is sitting there nodding at me. "Nice fit."

Certainly feels like a nice fit from where I am sitting too.

"Bridge looks a _lot_ different from here." I can hear the awe in my own voice. I'm feeling like a little kid again, and it gets me wondering how long I have had the dream of being captain of a ship of my own. Probably my whole life.

Captain Travis Mayweather…

Now that sounds good.

Feeling exhilarated I activate the arm console. Can't really leave without exploring the gadgets now can I? Just wouldn't be right. The screen comes to life at my fingertips. Hard to believe that from this one small touchscreen I can access to most important ships systems. The heart of Enterprise herself.

"Think anyone would mind if I fired a torpedo?"

It's a daft question really. As if I ever would. Hoshi never gets the chance to answer though, as she is interrupted by an unmistakable sound. The forward starboard doors onto the bridge are opening. I watch the look on Hoshi's face change from relaxed amusement to sudden surprise, which must surely match my own, as we both realise what that sound means.

That was fast! Maybe it should be reassuring that our Tactical Officer is so efficient at his job, but me being in the Captains chair when he walked back onto the bridge was never part of the plan. Then again, maybe there wasn't ever a plan in the first place. How did I let myself get talked into this? Not that I took much persuading.

I feel like a ship caught in a gravity well for what feels like a very long moment as I fervently hope he didn't hear me. Then Malcolm Reed rounds the corner and the brief look of mild surprise that crosses his eyes as he looks me up and down is reassuring on that point at least.

For a split second we just look at each other, before my brain kicks into gear and I shut down the chair's arm console and stand up to face him. His face is a mask that I can't read, and I feel uneasy. I can't remember feeling uneasy with this man before. He is a good and comfortable friend to me. But I know from scuttlebutt that he can be a sharp officer. I've never faced that from him and I don't want to now. How's he going to react to this?

"Permission to take my station."

There is a tiny smile on his face and quiet humour in the voice and eyes. He's teasing me? Well it could be worse. That's your cue by the way Travis.

"Sorry sir."

My unease gives way to embarrassment, as I move to take my station, trying my best to avoid looking at Malcolm. But I can feel his keen gaze on me as he watches me cross the bridge. Glancing quickly at Hoshi, she gives me a sympathetic look. Out of the corner of my eye I can just about make Malcolm out, shaking his head slightly as he takes his own station.

When I look across he is still watching me with a small smile on his face. I turn and concentrate 110 percent on my own work, skilled in the art of industrious activity even when there is little to do.

And then it occurs to me. I haven't heard the last of Malcolm Reed's teasing on this subject…

'_Oh great_.'


	2. Ensign Hoshi Sato

**The Captain's Chair**

Part Two - Ensign Hoshi Sato

"You have the bridge Ensign."

One sharp nod later and Malcolm Reed is gone, the picture of the perfect officer, walking out the door. Well, when the cats away… Time to have some fun. Not that Malcolm isn't fun, but he only goes so far before he slips back into officer mode. Kind of spoils things a bit. I put on my best 'lets play' voice.

"Aren't you gonna take the chair?"

"What?"

Travis seems a little surprised by my question, but I'm pretty sure it's just an act. A little more encouragement should be all that's needed.

"You're in command."

That should be a big enough hint. Seems to be working, as he looks around at the chair. I can read body language pretty well, and Travis is definitely tempted. Even the laughter surrounding his denial gives him away.

"I'm fine right here."

"Haven't you ever wondered what it's like?"

Actually, I know he's wondered. We've talked about our dreams often enough, and Travis has always dreamed of being a Captain someday.

"I can wait till I'm promoted."

He's trying to sound convinced while at the same time trying to stop himself from jumping straight out of his chair. I think I've almost got him. Time for the final push.

"Okay." I give him my best 'well if you're sure you don't really want to' expression. It's never failed me yet, and it doesn't fail me now. It would be like asking Commander Tucker if he likes Warp engines, and him saying no. Some things are just meant to happen. Travis dissolves into little kid mode, and moves towards the Captain's chair as if he's been given a particularly amazing present.

"Nice fit." I give him a nod and a grin. He does look very captainly up there.

"Bridge looks a _lot_ different from here." He's as awestruck as I thought he would be, and it makes me feel good. I'm half surprised he isn't bouncing up and down in the chair, but he manages to restrain himself, playing with the arm console instead.

"Think anyone would mind if I fired a torpedo?"

Before I can respond I am interrupted by the sound of the bridge doors opening. The sound surprises me, as I had never expected it so soon, and I turn to see Malcolm Reed entering the bridge. What was I saying about Malcolm spoiling the fun? He stops short, and a look of surprise crosses his face as he takes in the scene before him.

I watch, as after a stunned moment Travis closes the chair's arm console and stands. He looks very uncomfortable under Malcolm's scrutiny and a little worried, and I feel a sharp pang of guilt. It was me who persuaded him to sit in the Captains chair in the first place. I would hate for him to get into trouble because of it. I look towards Malcolm but I can't read his expression. His posture hasn't stiffened though. His body language is still relaxed; at least, it's still relaxed for Malcolm, and that's a very good sign. He isn't angry.

"Permission to take my station?"

I can hear from the inflections in his voice that he is trying his hardest not to laugh. He obviously sees the funny side of this situation. I feel relieved for Travis' sake even as I feel bad for him.

"Sorry sir."

I give Travis a sympathetic smile as he crosses the bridge to his station, he's putting a lot of effort into not meeting Malcolm's eyes.

Malcolm's gaze stays with him I notice. By now he looks like he is barely restraining his laughter, and an amused smile is evident on his face. Malcolm shakes his head as he takes his seat, and I return to my own work to avoid attracting his scrutiny.

The bridge falls silent, save for the comfortably reassuring beeps and hums of an efficiently functioning starship. After a while I sneak a glance at my colleagues. Travis is working feverishly, with a slightly worried frown on his face. Malcolm is working at his own station, and the look on his face immediately piques my interest. It is a look that suggests a mixture of contained amusement and silent scheming.

'_I wonder what he's up to…_'


	3. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

**The Captain's Chair**

Part Three - Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

"You have the bridge Ensign."

Travis and I exchange a nod as I leave the bridge. A secondary consideration perhaps, formally handing the bridge over to Enterprise's helmsman, as I will only be away from the bridge for the briefest of moments. But protocol must be maintained, and it suits my image well to do so in any event.

Realigning the Starboard Targeting Sensor. Not the most glamorous job in the world I must admit, but an important one none the less. It seems I spend a considerable portion of my time engaged in activities like this. Time that would be better spent dealing with bigger security and tactical concerns I might add; like alien delegations taking a tour of the ship. One sensor or another seems to be loosing alignment with alarming frequency. I could call down for engineering to sort it out, I admit, but that would take time, and it's simply faster for me to do it myself.

Time is the key. Situations out here can change in a moment, so its best to keep on top of little things such as this. After all, you can't very well say to a hostile alien species "_would you mind holding on a moment while I realign my targeting sensors so I can shoot at you straight?_" We have precious little in terms of defensive capability as it is. Not that the Captain would ever concur with me of course. Far be it from me to say these things, but I do feel that our good Captain can be a little naive on such matters.

There. Job done. 37 seconds. Not my best time for realigning a sensor. A little disappointing to tell the truth. I must remember to schedule myself time for a few more drills on these little blighters. Wouldn't do to allow myself to become complacent on these matters, small in the scheme of things though they are. Its the small annoyances that can make things unravel at an alarming rate if not kept in check, and in deep space as we are, it would be remiss of me to allow that to happen.

Moving back to the bridge I consider the extra security arrangements that will need to put in place during our visitors little walkabout. I do wish the Captain would inform me of…

My train of thought is brought to an abrupt stop by the sight that greets me as I move through the doors. Ensign Mayweather sitting in the Captain's chair. Well that certainly wasn't what I intended when I told him to have the bridge. Looks like my instructions are being taken somewhat literally today. I notice that the chair's touch screen device is showing the Tactical systems, and with a flicker of concern I make a mental note to check the bridge recorders later to find out why.

Travis is looking at me like he's wishing that I'm a hallucination, and I don't need to look at Hoshi to know that my return has surprised her too. A part of me is secretly pleased that they are worried about my reaction. I know from experience that worrying about the consequences can be just as effective a tool as the consequences themselves, and that makes my job somewhat easier. I let them sweat it out for a moment as I consider how to deal with this.

Knowing Travis as I do, I'm fairly certain that he didn't mean any harm in his actions, accessing the Tactical systems not withstanding. That he was just taking the opportunity to play at being Captain, with not a little urging from Hoshi no doubt. And who hasn't fantasised about being Captain? I have entertained the same notion myself on occasion, not that I have ever acted out that fantasy of course. That would be improper. This is also not the time for me to admit my curiosity to my excitable young colleagues.

A reprimand would be a little extreme in this situation, even though I would be perfectly within my authority in giving it. Lecturing them would be an over reaction too, especially as I can see on Travis' face as he stands to face me that he is already busy lecturing himself. Besides, having to do that would spoil my mood, and there are enough pressures on that as it is. It occurs to me that I can get some fun out of this situation. It would certainly lighten up my day, and will teach Travis and Hoshi a little lesson at the same time.

My expression still inscrutable, I put Travis out his misery… or should that be add to it?

"Permission to take my station?"

His jaw drops in stunned relief and I have to work hard not to loose my composure right then and laugh. That would certainly ruin the cool, professional image I have worked so hard to project on this mission. Teasing evidently wasn't on the list of possibilities that his mind had worked through. Not that I can blame him for that. It's not a tactic I use very often, only when I'm sure it will work. It takes him a few seconds to find his voice.

"Sorry sir."

I believe him, and I know then and there that I've made the right decision. I catch the look that passes between him and Hoshi as he moves back to his station. Definitely sympathetic encouragement in Hoshi's eyes. It seems I may have underestimated Hoshi. I must guard myself from being talked into any mischief by her.

With a shake of my head I take my own station. I'm still fighting the urge to laugh when Travis glances back at me. He's looking somewhat worried and I wonder briefly if he's figured out that I haven't finished with him yet.

Returning my attention to my board, I quickly check that the Starboard Targeting Sensor isn't giving me any more problems. Then, skilled at multi tasking, as every good tactical officer should be, I set about making sure all sensitive systems are secure from any prying eyes, whilst carefully planning my teasing of Travis. Not enough to hurt him, but just enough to get the message through.

All the while, I work carefully at maintaining my image in front of my subordinates.

'_Don't laugh Malcolm Reed, whatever you do, just don't laugh.'_

* * *

TBC...

Please Read & Review


End file.
